The Haunting Sound
"The Haunting Sound" is episode 1 of 21. It is first aired __. Premise A strange, ear-piercing sound travels through Gnarly Woods and breaks few crystals. Is there a ghost in the woods? Summary The episode begins as Milo is sword-fighting, when he suddenly hears a strange sound! The noise frightens him and he runs to Alfred's house where he meets Alfred's dad, then clings to Alfred as he explains he heard ghost sounds in the forest! Alfred doubts him, but Milo tries to get him to come and check it out. Before they go, Alfred calls Camille and Milo takes them back to the spot. Both doubt Milo at first and he tries to explain what he had been doing. Camille doubts him, claiming whatever it was, is gone now. Suddenly, they hear it again! Camille points out it is not a bird and they're forced to leave due to not being able to hear each other properly. It takes them a while of searching and Camille points out the sound seems to be echoing from everywhere. They can't find anything to point out what it is and Milo still thinks it is a ghost. So first they go to see Grizz in hopes of it being one of his new machines. Upon arrival however, he tells them it is not any of his items, but they can go look if they want. He shows them, but the sound does not match and suddenly Ricardo shows up! He tells them something weird is going on and asks them to come to his place. So they go to Ricardo's where he explains that he was in the middle of recording, but he keeps hearing this shrieking sound and can't focus, though it is impressive none-the-less. He explains that a "High C" note is very rare among singers. Suddenly, Mrs. Payne busts in and tells Alfred she's been looking for him, and she forces the three of them to come to her place where they find a big amount of broken glass! She points out it is Crystal, and that only one more vase isn't broken just yet... Alfred first asks her if she had touched or dropped any of the crystal, but she denies this and said she did no such thing. Hearing the loud shrieks the crystal smashes, too! Mrs. Payne turns to see Alfred and Co gone but Alfred assures her they are fine and they leave having now gotten a third clue. Back at the Hedgequarters, Alfred finally deduces that something, or someone, is emitting a frequency that's causing the sound they can record to deduce where it comes from. So they begin to record it and with some checking, Alfred has now identified the culprit! Back in the original spot, Alfred tells Camille to hold up the Detectaberry and they manage to match the sonic waves location. Alfred points out it is near Mrs. Radley's house and they run to see her singing at the window! Upon seeing the children, she goes down to see them and Milo asks if she heard a loud, high C, sort of "haunting" noise. She asks if it was really as good as they say, then explains that she used to sing and was asked to do a special performance of her Opera Areas. Alfred explains that the location of where she sung had allowed the note to travel and echo as well as it did. He also points out that she managed to break a few crystal vases, but she's happy anyway and decides she'll try to sing from another direction. She then offers the group some tickets for her Opera and cookies as the episode comes to an end... Quotes *Alfred: *sarcastic* "Am I doing this clue review on my own...?" --- *Milo: "well,'' say it..."'' *Alfred: "Say...what?" *Milo: "You know, say: It is serious mysterious." *Alfred: "'' I don't know about that. But this is curious..."'' ---- *Ricardo: "The Rabbit does not like to be spooked..." Trivia *Apparently, Ricardo records from his home a lot, as he openly states. *Also, notice how different/high-pitch his voice is in this episode. But it could have been because of how nervous he was from the loud noises. *After a long absence, Ricardo makes an appearance. *Just how did Mrs. Payne find her way into Ricardo's home...? *Despite how she acts, Mrs. Payne seemed really concerned for the trio when she thought they were "taken" by the strange sound. Goofs *When on the Zip-line, Alfred is shown with no hair up close. Usually he does have a small amount of hair showing while riding it however. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Mysteries at the Radley's house